


A radical change

by InInfiniteTime



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M, Fluff, idk - Freeform, nsfwish?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:40:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29309715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InInfiniteTime/pseuds/InInfiniteTime
Summary: Inspired by princess Azura pictures!Alphinaud works as a guard at her castle, and they're childhood friends. Everything changes when Azura decides she's had enough of her family pressuring her to act a certain way and confesses her secrets to her childhood best friend.
Relationships: Alphinaud levelliur and Azura fleur
Kudos: 3





	A radical change

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nereidere](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nereidere/gifts).



> Just to clarify for anyone else who sees this, both characters are in their late teens. lol

You thought being the daughter of the greatest ruler of the century and having absolutely everything you desired as a princess would have been fun, but it definitely was not that joyous for two reasons: 1. you clearly did not have everything you wanted 2. one of them was the opportunity of your significant other being taken away.   
Political connections amongst other countries was one of the most important aspects of rulling your people. Azura's father was less demanding than the ever so strict queen, but believe it or not, he did not happen to be the family's boss. Azura herself... well, despite being rebellious in her own way(which circled around her skipping private classes, staying out half an hour more late and... hmmpf. that was pretty much it) , most of the time the girl chose not to mess with the royalty, especially when she shared their bloodline, meaning that the reality of her country's future weighing down on her shoulders was unfortunately inevitable. Mrs. Fleur was ruthless in sense of finding her a ''suitable'' husband (as suitable as it would get), and among Azura turning 18, she began planning the special ceremony, as she continously called it; The wedding being the only topic she talked about for months. Absolutely dreading it, Azura had figured out multiple ways of running from her countless questions about: what colors she wanted to be dominant in the decorations, her preferred flavor of the stupid cake, dress designs, basically everything she would have been super excited about if she wasn't being force-married to a stranger she knew little to nothing about. Except that he was apparently ''blonde, eyes as blue as the ocean or the nights sky'' , or something like that, she was sure her mind kind of wandered off after that. Far from concentrating on the boring monologue about the prince.   
That's quite expected when your heart belongs to someone else. But things may be a bit too awkward to admit that, even to yourself. _Oh no._

  
''Azura dear! Planning on storming off yet again? I had certain plans regarding making a few more choices to begin the process of sketching and sewing your dress, make sure to leave an hour or two to come by! We have to pick between silk and,''

  
''I'll be back by six!'' Azura assured her, grabbing onto her puffy, light pink, ruffly dress, lifting it up slightly and running to the exit, waving on her way, ''That leaves plenty of time, I can assure you!'' she yelled from the other side of the room and slipped through the doors, closing it shut and leaning against it to take a breather, ''Not to mention, the material of the dress i dread even thinking about matters very little to me. Pointing at the first one my finger leads me to, is not a difficult decision'' she mumbled to herself, a little disappointed, shaking her head and getting out of there. 

  
Do not dare ask her how, but Azura had totally unintentionally figured out his favorite hang out places. On his break, Alphinaud Levelliur took a minute or two to rest in the garden surrounding her castle, to which he had a special entry pass he used every time he missed the smell of the magical flowers, interactive fantastical plants, the fresh grass and the general feeling of calm. Borrowing a moment to use the heaven equivalent of an environment as a stress getaway had become a need amongst so much work, innumerable little details to figure out since of course, all the irritating duties other workers would find themselves being incredibly displeased with, were immediately thrown at the boy.   
Azura pulled out one of the spare keys to the golden gate that led you into the pathaway to the garden, but noticed the guard hadn't locked the doors after going in, so she slipped them back into her dress pocket and carefully stepped in, closing the doors behind her before excitedly heading forward. after about a fifteen minute walk deeper into the garden, she spotted him, feeling her heartbeat go up immediately, banging onto her ribcage so swiftly and loudly that Azura almost questioned whether he would be able to hear the rapid bums from the short distance. Too timid to step out of the leaves, Azura bit her lip, mentally preparing herself to greet the gorgeous man, making up at least ten different versions of saying ''hello'' within seconds in hopes to erase the traces of her apparent nervousness. When she was ready, Azura finally agreed with herself in her inner battle to stop hiding like a shy schoolgirl and leave the bushes, about to do so when she heard a chuckle. The girl's heart jumped. Azura looked up with her bright, glowing green eyes widened, ears perked up and lips pursed together, seeing a soft pale hand caress a blood red rose softly, almost like he was stroking flushed skin lovingly, tracing the spikes down steadily. Holding her breath, Azura tried her very best not to imagine herself in that spot, gifting herself warm shivers down her spine. The girl's tail shifted playfully. 

  
''That might ruin your gorgeous updo, princess, you are all but tangled up in leaves and branches, careful now.'' Alphinaud turned around. Quickly crawling out, gracefully rising up to her feet while brushing off questionable particles of dirt from her dress and looking everywhere but at Alphinaud, Azura nodded, fighting off a smile by gently biting down on her lip and daring to glance at him. ''Apologies, I was just... uhm''

  
''Birdwatching?'' Alphinaud pulled a smug smirk, turning around.

  
''Birdwatching'' Azura nodded, chuckling and carefully approaching him. ''I did not expect to come across you here, I was a bit startled, that's all,'' she started while the boy turned around with a knowing smile on his face, which slowly grew into a grin, shutting up Azura immediately. He nodded sarcastically, approaching her closer as his hand hovered next to her face for a moment, Alphinaud squinting his eyes and gently fixing a few strands of hair that had been disheveled. Seeing her a bit messed up from probably trying to sneak her way out of the castle, running all the way to the garden and cutely hiding in she bushes before she'd find the courage within herself to come out painted his cheeks with a barely noticeable shade of pink, the boy let her go instantly and put both of his hands behind his back. 

  
''I am..'' the boy caughed nervously, ''I am sorry. That was not something I should have done so recklessly. I was not thinking'', furrowing his eyebrows, Alphinaud stepped back, feeling a firm grab onto his wrist as he spotted Azura reaching out and hesitantly wrapping her fingers around him to stop the boy. Naturally, she tugged a bit, bringing him forward as the guard stumbled, letting out a quiet, soft, surprised gasp and brushing his surprise off with a little chuckle, looking up through his white strands that had fallen on his face. ''you are forgiven'' Azura joked, still a bit startled from the heart-skipping interaction. In an attempt to ease the tension that felt so out of the ordinary, almost wrong but sweet, sweet and desirable at the exact same time, she tried to smile, failing to keep her internal chill instantly when she felt the boy's other hand wrapping around her wrist to part their hands, removing hers almost apologetically and sighing. ''figures...'' Azura nodded and looked away, hoping Alphinaud wouldn't notice the subtle hurt on her face. Unfortunately for Azura, she felt two fingers grab her chin right before her face was risen so that he could look into her eyes. Stubbornly, Azura kept her gaze on a red rose nearby. Not out of anger, but she looked defeated, upset. The guard took his hand away, taking his glove off and grabbing onto her cheek softly. Azura furrowed her eyebrows then, them slowly turning up in hurt, the girl exhaling shakily and closing her eyes. Azura paused, leaning into his touch afterwards.   
''You should understand at this point, that i only want to prevent your precious heart from shattering into tiny little pieces. You're too good for me, too good for- anyone, Azura, but... A relationship that happens to be practically impossible to pursue will only put you through the type of misery i do not want you to experience.'' Alphinaud spoke slowly, with nothing but pure honesty, love and care knitted into his every word. ''Knowing you since we were children has been a blessing and a curse simultaneously, thus... thinking about our doomed desires of getting together makes me want to have never hurt you like this; by not appearing in your life altogether-''

  
''Would you quit?'' Azura opened her eyes, rising her hand up to hold his close to her cheek, taking a step forward. ''The things you have said... I have heard them, so many times, so many different variations of it, that it makes me dizzy reciting it over and over again. But who asks me, for my opinion?'' Azura exhaled, shaking her head and looking down. ''For the longest time it has felt like i have been used as a puppet on strings for people to take turns in controlling me. I think letting the person i care for so much

go because of these restrictions is a worrisome type of rock bottom'' she paused for a bit, but continued before Alphinaud could speak up. ''sometimes i think about what could have happened if i just.. simply said no''  
''Simply said no...'' Alphinaud echoed her sentence in a faded whisper. 

  
''Restrain from taking that literally'' Azura responded with a melancholic smile, ''but i mean, It would have been brilliant to be able to leave and become an independent adventurer, seeking for justice and peace. Meaning; actually contributing something to the world instead of being repeatedly used for others' advantage. Do you think, that if a chance appeared, i would not have been able to handle as much?'' she asked sincerely, determined to get an answer back.

  
''You know I believe in you'' the boy swallowed nervously, bringing the same smile back to her lips.   
''But?'' Azura questioned him. 

  
''I genuinely do. But if you turned your back onto them and risked all of it for- or with me... what would they do to us, Azura? What are te odds of us running away and escaping this.. this hell..? It seems unlikely, not to mention that even though yes, we have thought about it, we've never done anything remorely close to what we wanted.''

  
''well, i am about to'' 

  
''What?'' the elf's ears shifted barely noticeably, Alphinaud blinking once or twice confusedly. Before he could figure out what was going on, Azura grabbed his cheeks, getting impossibly closer, hovering above his lips for a bit and finally capturing his bottom lip inbetween hers to kiss the boy. Dizzy with surprise, want and pure mixture of lust and love, the boy wrapped his hands around her waist, trailing soft fingers up her spine, digging his fingers in her skin against the fabric of her dress and scratching back down softly before his fingers hit the ties, Alphinaud pulling onto them to open up the back of her dress and sliding his hand aganst her bare back. Releasing a quiet whine, Azura tilted her head to deepen the kiss, pressing her chest up against his tightly, sliding her hands into his white strands and softly pulling at them as she felt his tongue gliding against her lips in a timid manner, clearly asking for entrance. Azura happily welcomed him, gently stepping forward more and more before Alphinaud found himself seated on the grass, Azura in his lap, the straps of her dress falling onto her shoulders, face flushed and hair falling apart yet again. covering his mouth and shyly looking away, the boy attempted to balance himself on his shaky elbows, feeling his heart sending out signals of shock everywhere in his body. Azura gently squeezed his hips, thighs on the either side of his hips, leaning down and kissing down his neck yet while the boy unintentionally threw his head back, parted his lips and tightnened his grip on her waist. Azura playfully bit down on his collarbones which made the boy chuckle; but the sweet giggles quickly turned into his breath hitching and a gasp escaping his lips when the girl shifted against him.. down there. Something moved, and Alphinaud genuinely believed fireworks of all kinda were being set off in his stomach, storming through his veins, tickling his neck and definitely affecting his crotch area. Azura bit her lip, cursing under her breath, which Alphinaud noticed immediately. ''That's not very lady-like,-'' he wanted to tease, but before he got the chance to end his sentence, another similar friction distracted him; Except it was now less hesitant, more passionate and definitely, undoubtedly apparent. What made it even worse was that Azura meowed in pleasure, almost falling onto his chest and desperately tugging on his clothes.

This was not what Alphinaud had assumed when Azura pleaded for a radical change, but for the start, he was not complaining.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed! :3


End file.
